The Newsette Misadventures
by Daydream1
Summary: A group of Senior Girl Scouts dimension-hop to Newsie World and mess around, having fun. I wrote it for my friends!
1. In which we meet the Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. Heck, I barely own myself! My friends all own themselves and their crazyobsession with the newsies that was courtesy of me! (laughs maniacally) They're sorta mad at me now but they can't stop the power! We came up with this story on llllaaattteeee one Friday night after watching the movie (TWICE) and it just kept evolving as we put in our preferences and I acted out the ENTIRE thing. They mostly came up with their names and such. Please enjoy our insanity. If you don't like dimensional-traversing, crazy, or humorous fics, please stop reading now since this story won't do you any good and your angry reviews will only cause me great laughter.

Christin was flopped out on her monstrous beige couch, waiting for the rest of her friends to show up. The Girl Scout troop of nine teenage girls was going to be running around her house all night and she just wanted to be at least a little rested before they got there. She flipped on one of the Harry Potter movies, welcoming the magical distraction before anyone arrived. Her peaceful viewing was soon disrupted when someone burst through the door after a single loud knock.

"THE PAR-TAY HAS ARRIVED!" A voice shouted joyfully as its owner entered Christin's living room. Christin grinned; if Amber could do anything right, it was making an entrance. The blonde looked around the barren living room and smirked. "Where're my little freshermen?" she asked as she flung her bright blue sleeping bag and Spongebob pillow onto the ground.

"The _sophomores_ aren't here yet," Christin told her with a roll of her eyes. "And are you planning on taking your stuff up to my room or what?"

"I dunno, I thought they made good decorations." Amber beamed and picked up her bags again. "I'll be back and ready to partay in a couple minutes." With that she raced up the nearby stairs, taking them two-by-two. Christin grinned and went back to watching Harry and his crew round up little blue pixies. Just when it was getting amusing, the doorbell rang. The brunette jumped up off her couch and made her way to the door. The pair outside was struggling with the doorknob that had a funny but sinister way of sticking.

"It won't open!" Erin complained from the other side of the door. Christin grabbed the doorknob and twisted it hard to one side. The door popped open to reveal a pair of girls. The taller, brown-haired one nodded at her blonde companion.

"If you had just listened to me and turned it the right way or better yet, let me handle it…" Jewell started. Erin would have crossed her arms if she hadn't been carrying a plate of brownies.

"You had your hands full. And anyways, it would have come open in a couple of seconds."

"Still, if you had just listened…" Christin stepped aside as they walked in, not once stopping their "talking". As the three of them rounded the corner into the kitchen, a round of crashing and banging noises regaled them from the direction of the stairs. Jewell turned her head just in time to see Amber fly off the bottom step with her arms out-stretched, hit the hardwood floor with a thud and slide across it in her bright purple socks.

"BROWNIES!!!" she squealed joyfully as she collided with Jewell, almost tackling the younger yet taller girl. Erin barely had time to set the plate down before the Amber had bounded away from Jewell and stole a couple brownies from beneath the Glad wrap. Amber popped one into her mouth, trying not to grin as she did so. Erin started up the stairs with her bags and Jewell's. She had agreed to carrying Jewell's stuff because she was in a good mood that day and by banging it around the staircase it was sort of a pay back of means.

"I made those," she paused to informed casually, a grin sliding onto face as she continued on her way. Amber immediately started in on a dramatic death scene. The drama queen slowly lowered herself to the ground as she began to gasp and snatch at the air, dying as loudly as she could.

"AGGGG!! Oooohhh! GAHHHH!! I'M MURDERED! CUT DOWN IN THE PRIME OF MY YOUTH! THE WORLD WILL NEVER ENJOY MY WONDERFUL JOKES!" She reached over and grabbed Jewell's leg. The sophomore tried to extract herself from the girl's grip but it was no use. She crossed her arms and tried not to smile though her brown eyes betrayed her. Amber was such a silly goofball. Erin came back down the stairs and raised her eyebrows.

"C'mon, it was only hemlock! You can't still be dying, hemlock works too quickly," she stated in a matter of fact tone. "

"I die as long as I darn well want to, thank you very much!" Amber said quickly with a pointed look at Erin. The sophmore rolled her eyes and crossed from the stairs to the couch, flopping down unceremoniously on the end with all the pillows. Meanwhile, Amber stared up at Jewell with hazel eyes that stood out in her "pain-stricken" face. "Tell…Lora…that she can…have my…my…my laptop!" With that, she slid to the floor with an exaggerated sigh. Jewell stepped on her fallen body as she made her way into the kitchen area.

"Mind if I raid your refrigerator?" she asked before opening the door. Christin waved a hand at her from the kitchen table where she had been watching the acting fiasco.

"Go ahead, everyone else does," she said as she walked over to the couch, taking great care to step on Amber's back as she went. The blonde moaned in mock-pain and pried herself off the floor. She quickly appeared at Jewell's side, snatching the Sunkist out of the fridge. Over on the gigantic sofa, Erin was busy contemplating the comparison of the movie to the books. Sure, movie number three was her favorite but the other two did a better job of covering their books.

"Hey, somebody get me a brownie!" Erin exclaimed, looking over the couch at the two fridge-raiders. Jewell gave Amber an innocent-seeming grin as she bounded over and sat down. Amber made a huge eye roll and grabbed a couple of brownies. She plopped down between Christin and Erin after handing the smaller of the brownies to the blonde sophomore. Erin looked from her ultimately petite brownie to the one that was being smashed into Amber's front teeth.

"How come you get the big one?" She asked.

"Bemuth I eferve mit." Amber replied through a mouth of brownie goo.

"What? Why?!" Erin demanded as Amber swallowed then answered.

"Because I'm older which means I've suffered through more years of life than you have."

"How does one year make any difference in the suffering area?"

"I don't have to answer that but you should know that I deserve the big brownie, young grasshopper."

"It's only a year!"

"It was a long year, okay, noisy cricket?!"

"It's only a brownie, guys, don't make such a fuss," Jewell admonished with a sigh. After a couple of this-isn't-finished looks, both girls went back to watching the movie, an action that was much relief to the other two.

"It was still only a year," Erin muttered under her breath just loud enough that everyone could hear her. Jewell looked as if she was going to hurt somebody while Christin groaned.

"You know, I think if I was in Harry Potter world, I'd be in Ravenclaw," Amber rapidly changed the subject. Erin made a lazy motion at the TV.

"But Ravenclaws are snooty and sneaky and smart." She said then suddenly grinned. "I think you'd be in Hufflepuff."

"What?!" Amber shouted as Erin's grin grew wider. "You can't be serious! Hufflepuff makes me think of creampuffs and I'm totally not a creampuff so I wouldn't be there. I don't even like creampuff," she muttered as she folded her arms defiantly across her chest. "Ravenclaw makes me think of sly, intelligent people so I'd definitely be there."

"If you get in on intelligence then you'd definitely not be there," Jewell laughed. Amber stuck her tongue out at Jewell but, in the hopes of avoiding another fight, turned to Christin.

"So, Chris, which house would you be in?"

"Duh, Griffyndor!" she announced proudly, lifting her head in the air as if to signify how happy she was. Amber sighed.

"I'd want to be there too, but it's just that all the Mary-Sues are in Griffyndor."

"So you're saying that Christin is a Mary Sue?" Erin asked with a touch of evil. Amber glared then nodded in an extravagant way.

"Oh yes, Christin is such a Mary Sue. I mean, look at the long dark hair and shining brown eyes. She may be lacking in some of the Sue-ish intelligence, though." Amber was promptly smacked upside the head with a pillow courtesy of Christin.

"I am not a Mary Sue! If anybody is it's YOU. Look at your "golden locks of sunshine" as you so bluntly put it! And don't forget your large sparkly hazel eyes. It's disgusting how Mary Sue-ish you are!" Christin exclaimed accusingly. Amber smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you think I'm perfect in every way, Christin, it makes me feel so special!" She flung up her hands as another pillow was hurled missile-like at her head. The girls quieted down for a little while, just content to watch the movie. When the doorbell rang repeatedly, Christin popped off the couch again. Ashley, another one of the four sophomores, was waving energetically through the glass door sidings with one hand while the other continued to ring the doorbell. She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Hi!" she chimed as the older girl opened the door. Christin smiled.

"Hey Ashley, come on in."

"Yeah, the water's fine!" Amber shouted from the living room. Jewell reached over and soundly smacked her in the back of the head. The girl let out a yelp then glared at Jewell with an expression of both pain and amusement.

"Friend abuse!" Lora screeched as she walked in the door with Emilyanne, both of them carrying a couple of boxes of pizzas. They had arrived right after Ashley's mom had dropped her off. Ashley had already run up the stairs to deposit all their stuff in Christin's room (something she did in an amazingly short period of time). She came rushing back down the stairs in her own haphazard way.

"Hey everyone," Emilyanne greeted them all with a smile. She was met by a round of screams as the girls gave well-due recognition to the glory that is pizza. Amber and Christin practically flipped off the couch while Lora ran back to the door, through the dining room, and towards the kitchen, screaming in a fake high-pitched tone. Giving up on her as prey, the girls set themselves upon Emilyanne who happily let them take her load.

"Cheese!" Christin bubbled her discovery as she put the pizza on the table. Amber lowered Lora a dark look sprinkled with mirth.

"You have my mushroom, don't you?!" she demanded of the curly-headed brunette who was trying to hide behind the kitchen bar. Lora meeped and scurried away, clutching the boxes to her. Amber let out a war howl and tore after her in a chase that took them out of the house and out into the front lawn. The others slowly made their way over in a more dignified manner and started to make short work of the pizza. Emilyanne had a slice in her mouth when she recognized that someone was missing.

"Hey, Christin, where's Shelly?"

"She had a family thing or something," Christin replied before devouring a piece of runaway cheese that left a grease stain on the side of her mouth. Jewell silently handed her a napkin, her lips curled up in an amused smirk. Ashley held a finger in the air.

"I hear the wild ones returning!" she announced as Amber and Lora came trudging back in, both of them holding one slightly grass-stained and dirty pizza box apiece. They flashed everyone grins and sat down beside each other at the table. Soon, almost all the pizza was gone and Emilyanne was the last one left eating, picking slowly at a piece of cheese pizza.

"So what now?" Jewell asked. A grin blossomed quickly across Amber's face as she thought of the only thing left to do.

"Newsies!" she roared and then looked at the others for support which they automatically voiced. Watching Newsies had become a ritual to the Girl Scouts. It consisted of one sleepover a month and one Newsie-centered, laugh-till-your-sides-burst, happy boasting, argument/discussion Newsies viewing per sleepover. Except for the first time Amber had introduced them all to the Newsies; that night they watched it twice.

Everyone except Jewell seemed to be completely for the idea and Jewell was just faking it because she never wanted to be seen as obsessed, an awful disease that happened to the others quite easily. Finally, she rolled her head to the side, her own strange way of agreement, and Amber leapt up from the table to scamper up the stairs. Ashley, Erin, Lora, Emilyanne, Jewell, and Christin all dashed after her to go get into their PJs or jam-jams as Jewell insisted on calling them. No watching of Newsies was done in regular clothing if it could be helped in any way. Christin, who was the first back from changing, started making popcorn. She was the popcorn hound of the bunch; if there was a party at her house (or anywhere else for that matter) there WAS going to be popcorn. Everyone else tumbled down stairs after her, already drooling over their beloved Newsies. All of the girls had chosen a newsie to fawn over; Christin had pulled dominion over Jack, Erin thought David had a lovely intellect, Emilyanne had a real thing for Skittery's voice, Ashley stared at Spot's eyes through the movie, Lora enjoyed all of them but liked Snitch overall, Amber adored Racetrack and his sarcastic humor while Jewell got one of the metal-shop boys from the end of the movie that the girls had affectionately named Ironsides. Jewell secretly liked Jack but Christin was unwilling to share and ready to fight if any one of the other girls tried to claim Jack. What she did do was preen over any time one of the others admitted that Christian Bale was hot. When they were all seated around the living room, Amber, with dramatics infused throughout, slowly inserted the video into its slot then propelled herself onto the couch. Racetrack's voice had just started its commentary when the lights began to flash odd colors. Yellow, dark orange, red, repeat. They flickered like firelight and the girls pulled closer together.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked in a quiet voice as the colors of Christin's living room began to fade to less vibrant tones and then to the same sepia brown color of the TV background. Then the walls themselves began to dissolve -causing a freakout of cosmic proportions on the girls behalf- until nothing was left but a hard cobblestone alley and a single, barely lit lamp hanging from some invisible hand in the middle of thin air. They were just about to start an all out scream-fest when a voice decided to ghost out from the space above the floating lamp.

"Good evenin', _femmes. _I'm Jean-Luc an' dis is New York, 1899, Dimension 44.212. _Accueil!_"

Then they screamed.

A/N: For you my darlings Girl Scouts! And thanks for reading y'all readers, I appreciate. Please review, I enjoy seeing my inbox full of messages!


	2. In which we meet Talon

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies. The others all own themselves. I don't own myself; they own me. Yep, that's right, you evil freshmen slave-drivers! They're forcing me to update. But that's okay, they made me this cute little picture of Racetrack holding a picture of me and it's SOOO adorable! But they're still making me update. () And I have writer's block…merrpp… Oh well, I can't be wonderful all the time, can I? (ponders) Yeah, I can. :o)

A young, college age man appeared out of nowhere, one hand gripping the lantern handle while the other was cupped over one ear. He was wincing at the off-key harmony the girls had created and were now allowing to crescendo. Obviously popping out of nowhere in front of a bunch of terrified teeny-boppers was not a good plan. He waited until they had to breathe to attempt to say anything.

"Alrigh', I get it, please stop!" He pleaded in a heavily accented voice before they could start up again. The girls stared at him, frozen in the middle of the alley. The man sighed with relief and took his hand off his ear.

"Dat's better." He smiled reassuringly and the girls relaxed a little. He was cute, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a creamy shirt with a worn leather jacket thrown over it. His hair was golden blonde, thick and wavy, the kind that you just want to run you fingers through. "You _femmes_ sure got good lungs on you; I dunno if I'll ever hear the same again."

"Yeah!" Jewell twittered in an awkward high-pitched tone that made the others give her weird looks. She blushed; how could she help it that the guy had a striking resemblance to Heath Ledger?

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." The man made a sweeping bow, holding the lantern out to the side while his free hand went to his heart. The girls just stared. "I'm Talon Pierre Babin, GatesMaster of Dimension Sector 4." There was silence until Lora stepped forward, a beaming smile on her face.

"Hiya! I'm Lora and this is Emilyanne," she motioned towards the younger girl who gave a small, uncertain smile. "And Ashley."

"Hey," Ashley mumbled and tried to avoid eye contact. She was always shy when she first met someone. Talon nodded warmly.

"And Erin." Erin waved a little, not very enthused at this meeting.

"And this is Amber and Christin!" Lora announced as she swung her arms around the pair's shoulders. Both girls grinned at each other before turning their attention to the hunk of a man in front of them.

"I'm Jewell," the sophomore announced before Lora could get around to it. Lora stuck her tongue out at Jewell as the younger girl walked over and stuck out a hand. Talon shook it, a grin playing at the corners of his mouth. "Glad to be here and all, but where exactly are we?"

"I already answered dat question but I'll repeat it when we continue dis talk inside," Talon said and motioned towards a wooden door in the wall that no one had noticed before. He opened it, beckoning them with a wave of his hand. "Please, come in. You probably shouldn' be out here in dose 'jamas an'ways." The girls followed compliantly but Jewell scowled at him as she went by.

"They're called jim-jams," she corrected with a slightly up-turned nose. Talon nodded solemnly.

"I'll do my best to remember dat." He closed the door and turned around to find the group of seven already making themselves comfortable. Amber and Lora were poking at some antique object that looked extremely breakable while Christin had found a comfy armchair to curl up in. Ashley, Erin, and Emilyanne were monopolizing a bookcase, fawning over the wound-be ancient tomes of literature. Jewell was standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed, glancing around the room with scrutinizing green eyes. They all looked out of place in their wildly colored pajamas as they rushed about the living room inspecting any and all objects. As Talon came into the room though, they all settled down on the couches they had noticed when they walked in. He began talking as soon as he took his own chair.

"As I said before, dis is Dimension 44.212, known to many young girls of your dimension as Newsie World. Dis dimension is a sorta parallel of your dimension's past; it's real complicated, but trust me, dis ain't your world." He stopped and glanced at the girls spread out around the room. "I am I goin' too fast for you?"

"No, we hear this sort of stuff all the time," Jewell said, her tone full of biting sarcasm.

"Jewell?" Amber smiled sweetly at the sophomore from across the room.

"Yeah?"

"Stuff it." Jewell scowled, crossed her arms over her chest and hunkered down in the couch. Talon smirked secretly then continued.

"Once a year, the Head GatesMaster chooses a group of people, usually y'alls age, from one dimension and sends dem to another. It's a sort of a treat and a learnin' experience all wrapped up into one." Talon glanced at the girls' faces. They were staring at him blankly, obviously dazed. Erin raised her hand like she was in a classroom. "Yes, Miss Erin?"

"First, please don't call me 'Miss Erin'. It sounds weird. Second, if I get this right, we're basically on a transdimensional field trip without chaperones?" Erin asked, waving one hand around for emphasis. The other girls looked inquiringly at their acquaintance as he began to chuckle.

"What a wonderful explanation, _petite_! I've never heard anyone put it dat way but dat's 'xactly what's happening!" He exclaimed joyfully. The girls had noticed that Talon always seemed to be smiling, a good trait to be found in any dimension. They were beginning to relax around the guy. Lora looked up from where she had been playing with a loose string sticking out the rug she was sitting on.

"So we're actually stuck in Newsie World?" she asked in a rather unenthusiastic voice. Beside her, Amber smiled teasingly and gently shoved her.

"Aw, c'mon Lora, you know you've always wanted to rub shoulders with the guttersnipes of the 1800's and run willy-nilly down the narrow, dirty streets of New York!" she quipped, making the others giggle. Talon nodded slowly, his expression serious.

"Dat's not as much of a joke as you think it is, _filles_. Dis dimension ain't all fun and games; it really is like late 19th century your time, 'cept they have dis ding for breakin' out into song and dance numbers every now and then," he informed, leaning backward in his armchair. Ashley, sitting beside Emilyanne on the couch, frowned.

"Does that mean that there are no endangered species protection agencies?" she asked, forcing her bottom lip to quiver. Erin rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Of course there aren't! They haven't even had the sixties yet, Ashley."

"Well, you never know with dimension hopping. I mean, look at the Well World! They might have had endangered species protection agencies!" Ashley ranted, gesturing in air with her hands and arms. Erin just shook her head.

"But they probably didn't. And that's not really a dimension, it's-" Jewell reached over and placed a hand across Erin's mouth.

"No. One. Cares." She growled in a harsh undertone then smiled with fake cheerfulness at Talon. "So, what are we supposed to be doing here?"

"Well, you could do a number of things," he said and began ticking them off on his fingers. "You could explore the wilds of early America. You could visit the far-off countries of the world. Or you could-" Amber flung herself off the carpet with the excitement of a sugar-eating four-year-old.

"Join the newsies in an escapade to earn a living by selling papers to an indifferent, apathetic New York City who only cares about getting the next bit of news!" She said it all in a great rush and then sat down on the floor again. She looked up at Talon pleasantly. "We could do that, couldn't we?"

"Y-yes," he said uncertainly and then gained more confidence. "Yes, I'm sure you could do dat. In fact, dat'd be the best way to learn about this dimension." Emilyanne smiled.

"Yeah, see, we could learn all we needed to about the news in this dimension-"

"While still enjoying the 'sights' around us!" Christin finished with a wink. The girls snickered to themselves. Talon sighed, stood up and started to walk around his living room.

"If you decide to be newsies you're going to have to work to survive, _filles_, and I doubt any of you've done much manual labor past babysitting, cleaning, and yard work," he said soberly. Christin smirked.

"I have!" she exclaimed brightly, pleased with herself. Talon made an exasperated noise and closed his eyes.

"Somehow I don't think making custard at Custard's 1st Stand is the kind of work he's talking about, Christin," Jewell muttered. Christin frowned at her.

"No, it isn't," Talon said. He glanced up at the clock on the mantel. "Well, my time here for now is about up. I've gotta make my rounds since I'm the head Gatemaster for Sector 4, you know." The girls stared at him wide eyed then burst out with a round of shouting.

"What're you talking about?"

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Where are you going!"

"Are you insane!"

"You can't just leave us here!" Erin yelled over the cacophony they were making. Talon shook his head.

"_Petites_,_ petites_, please quiet down, I'm not going to leave you forever! Only for a little while."

"How long is a little while?" Emilyanne demanded. She was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. Talon tried not to smile as he answered her.

"About a week, Miss Emilyanne. You'll be pretty well settled by then, I suppose," he mumbled half to himself and half to Emilyanne. He took another fleeting look at the clock. "We need to hurry, he'll be here in any minute and you still need to get real clothes on. C'mon, _femmes_, follow me." Talon walked away from them and down a hallway. Like ducklings behind their mother, the girls scrambled to their feet and ran after him, stretching their legs to keep up with his long strides. Lora raced forward and fell into step beside Talon.

"What kind of clothes are we getting?" she asked.

"The dress kind," he replied with a bit of a taunt. There came a chorus of groans from the girls. Talon chuckled again. "You'd look a little silly running aroun' New York in dose "jim-jams" now, wouldn't you? You definitely need to fit in; your accents already tell them enough about you anyway."

"But you're wearing regular clothes," Erin commented, tossing Talon a suspicious look. He shrugged.

"I can be invisible when I want to. Can you?" That silenced Erin. Lora decided to ask the second question she had on her mind.

"And who's going to be here?" Talon looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll know him when you see him," he muttered as he stopped in front of a door. Lora leveled the side of his head with a narrowed stare.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't mind about it now, _petite_," he said as he opened the door and ushered them inside. The room was sparsely decorated; a small wardrobe, a dresser, and an old, wrought-iron bed was about all that was there. The bed was half-buried under a mound of cloth; ruffles, sashes, and bows were visibly poking out from the edges of the pile. Talon walked over and carefully lifted a dress off the top. It was a pinkish-rose calico with a creamy sash for a belt. On the floor was a pair of off-white boots that matched the sash perfectly. Emilyanne made an excited sound; the dress was exactly her size. Talon grinned (a gesture that almost blinded everyone with shine off his perfectly white teeth) and handed it to her. "Here you are, Miss Emilyanne. Dis one's yours." He pointed to a door across the hall. "You can change in dere."

"Yes!" Emilyanne squealed as she took the dress and ran off across the hall. Talon riffled through the rest of the clothes, pulling out fitted skirts, blouses, and dresses for the rest of the girls. Beside Emilyanne's boots were six other pairs of boots varying in color and size. After about fifteen minutes, all seven girls were standing in the middle of Talon's living room again, staring at each other. Emilyanne had her pink motif (complete with a pink bow tied around her bun of brown hair) while Ashley had on a dark brown, full-length skirt, a navy blue blouse, and a pair of leather boots the same color as her skirt. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back half-way with a blue ribbon. She wasn't exactly happy about the whole "let's wear dresses" thing and was momentarily tugging angrily at the ribbon in her hair. Erin had on an ankle-length dress on that was the shade of pine needles in summer, a rich green. A black sash was clinched around her waist while a matching ribbon pulled back her thick, blonde ponytail. Her boots were a dusty black. Lora was wearing a light brown skirt that swished when she walked, buckskin boots, and a cream quarter-length blouse. Her mass of curly spirals was left to bounce around her shoulders. Amber was wearing a full-length navy blue skirt with a loose, off-white blouse. Her boots were dark brown while wheat-colored hair was pulled away from her face by a light blue ribbon that she wore like a headband. Christin was wearing a dark brown skirt that matched her hair and a light blue blouse. Her boots were a light brown while a blue ribbon wrapped itself around the bun she wore perpetually. Jewell wore a black, ankle-length skirt with a light green blouse. Her thick, brown hair was in a French braid with a pair of green ribbons running through it. Talon smiled; they cleaned up good and you couldn't even tell they were from another dimension as long as you didn't notice the pajamas they were holding in their arms. He rubbed his hands together.

"All right, _petites_, it's time for us to go our separate ways." He put an arm around Christin's shoulder as began to steer her towards the door. "I have to be at a meeting in a few minutes and your link should be along any minute."

"But Talon, you've barely told us anything!" Ashley complained, her eyes widening for emphasis. Talon smiled carelessly at her.

"I'm certain it won't take you to figure it all out," he said and opened the door. When they were all outside, he turned around and locked it. The door suddenly disappeared in a hazy swirl of dark colors; soon it there was no trace of it left on the wall. The girls stared at him for what had to be the hundredth time that night. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Lora said with an exasperated look. "It's just that you made the door disappear into thin air! What kind of person are you anyway?"

"I already told you dat I was a GatesMaster."

"Like we know what that is," Amber snorted. Talon sighed.

"Maybe I'll explain it to you some other time, _d'accord_? Right now, you've got a date with your link and I'm late for the summons. Please remember not to trust everyone aroun' here, dere're not all nice. I'll see you next week, _petites._" With that, he whipped around and started walking off into the shadows. Just like the door, he was gone within seconds.

"Now what?" Christin asked, a little desperation creeping into her tone. A familiar voice made them look up from their pity party.

"Hey, you'se goils alright? You look like a trolley jus' ran ova your dog or somethan," a honey-skinned, puffy black haired, teenage boy said as he walked towards them from the front of the alley. There was a concerned look on his face that made him look very similar to a Pound Puppy. Amber gasped as she recognized him.

"Oh my gosh…it's Mush."

Hope y'all all liked it. (grins) Erin, Ashley, you missed a really good sleepover. Ellen and Beckett chose newsies, yay for them! Beckett chose Mush and Ellen chose…here's a list of those I remember: Spot, Wedgie Boy, Weasel, Crutchy, I think she was thinking about Pulitzer…yeah, well, this is Ellen. And Jewell, you might have green eyes, but Spot sure doesn't. That goes for the rest of y'all Girl Scouts that think Spot's eyes are green. GET IT THROUGH Y'ALLS HARD-HEADED, ARGUMENTATIVE SKULLS THAT SPOT'S EYES ARE A PERFECT ICE BLUE! So nyah…


End file.
